Our Date With Catgirl
Our Date With Catgirl is the 7th episode of Season 27. Summary Just before Valentine’s Day, Romeo and Night Ninja plan to send embarrassing videos of Catboy and Owlette being in love with each other, so to stop them, Catboy changes into his female alter ego Catgirl for the third time to charm both of the nighttime villain boys and convince them to delete the videos, which leaves Owlette worried. Plot The episode begins at night in the PJ Masks’s HQ where the PJ Masks were making valentine cards for Valentine’s Day coming up tomorrow. After finishing the last valentine, Catboy signs Owlette’s daytime name, Amaya, on the card just as Owlette came in to check if Catboy is done with his valentines. Catboy says that he's finished his valentines and he asks Owlette if she has done hers yet. With a nod, Owlette says that she is and that she couldn't wait to deliver them on Valentine's Day, and neither could Catboy. Both were excited, until they saw each other's excitement and laughed nervously while blushing. Just then, Gekko and Fish Boy call up to Catboy and Owlette to come down and check out something on the big screen in Gekko's HQ room. When Catboy and Owlette went down to Gekko's HQ room, they were shocked and embarrassed to find a video of them being lovey dovey and giving each other Eskimo kisses on the ground last year. Then they saw a message on the bottom that was from Romeo, Night Ninja, and his Ninjalinos! They said in the message that they will send this video and some other embarrassing videos of Catboy and Owlette if the PJ Masks try to stop their evil plans. Furiously, Catboy pushes Gekko out of the way and messages back to the nighttime villains to demand them to delete those videos, but he only got a reply that had ten laughing emojis, meaning that they are laughing at the PJ Masks and meaning that they refused to do so. Catboy groans in frustration after receiving that rude reply as Gekko asks his friends what they were going to do now. Then, with his ears turning into the shape of a devil's horn and smirking mischievously, Catboy comes up with a plan to get back at Romeo and Night Ninja, just when Fish Boy noticed his friend's smirk and realized what Catboy was thinking. Glaring at his friend, Fish Boy tells Catboy that he was thinking the same thing and tells him to just forget about it, but Catboy assures to Fish Boy that his plan will work, even if it might not work like his other plans. Just before Fish Boy could stop him, Catboy rushes down to Gekko's HQ room and then comes back in seconds with the Swapper Zapper ray gun in his hand. Catboy tells his friends that if he changes himself into Catgirl again, her flirtatious charms will convince Romeo and Night Ninja to delete the videos of Catboy and Owlette as their daytime selves. Shaking his head, Fish Boy doubts that Catboy’s plan to genderswap himself again will work as Catboy shoots his friend a glare and tells him that he doesn’t have to be a part of his plan if he doesn’t want to. Before either Gekko or Fish Boy could protest, Owlette tells them to just let it go and let Catboy do this, for his and her own sake, as Gekko and Fish Boy nodded, although Fish Boy still doubted that the plan will work and he tells Catboy to not get too flirty with Romeo nor Night Ninja when he becomes Catgirl again. Catboy replies back with his eyes rolling and his voice was in an annoyed tone. Owlette smiles at Catboy and she and him share a hug, but just before realizing what they were doing and ended the hugged while they blushed. After the hug, Catboy points the Swapper Zapper ray gun at his face, then zaps himself as the ray starts turning him into Catgirl. After the transformation was done, Catgirl texts Romeo and Night Ninja to come over in the Fantasy Forest for a big surprise. She and her friends hope that this plan will work. Later, when Romeo appeared in the Fantasy Forest, he meets Night Ninja and asks him what he was doing here as he tells Romeo that he just got a text message from an unknown sender, and Romeo replied that he got the same text. Just then, they heard a beautiful and sultry voice in front of them and the nighttime villain boys turned to see Catgirl, sitting cross-legged on a rock. She holds out her finger to signal both Romeo and Night Ninja to come to her and they did as she commanded them. As approached Catgirl, she brings her tail under Romeo's chin as he blushed, grinned in a silly way, and was hypnotized by her beauty. Catgirl puts her finger tips under Night Ninja's chin and stared into his eyes with a sultry look as she asked both him and Romeo in her usual sugary-sweet tone if they are behaving themselves like she told them to be. With the silly grins still on their faces, Romeo and Night Ninja didn't say a thing because they were too love dazed but they nodded to Catgirl until Romeo asked her what she was doing here. Catgirl tries to think of what to say, and finally says that she wants to invite one of the villain boys to a midnight date, but the truth was that she was secretly trying to convince them to delete the videos of Connor and Amaya before they were posted into the Internet by flirting and dating with them. Then in a seductive voice and her eyelashes fluttering again, Catgirl grabs Romeo by the arm and asked him if he would like to come along. Grinning in a silly way again, Romeo nods while Night Ninja gave a scowl of jealousy, clutched his fists, and growled as his face turned red. Catgirl heard Night Ninja’s growl and turns to face him as she asked him if he would like to come along, much to Romeo’s shock as he asked why Night Ninja should come. Turning back to Romeo with her her eyelashes batting, Catgirl explains that she wants all three of them to enjoy their date together and she wants everything to be “purr-fect.” As she said that, Catgirl starts singing “So Purr-rect” while Romeo and Night Ninja followed, still under her love trance, but not knowing that Owlette was spying on them, and she still looked kind of worried but hoped that Catboy/Catgirl’s plan to get the nighttime villain boys to delete the videos by flirting and dating both of them would work. Later, there was a rowboat for three people to ride in and Catgirl steps in as she takes out a pink parasol and opens it, then crosses her legs and asked Romeo and Night Ninja to join her while batting her eyelashes at them again.Romeo walked first but Night Ninja held him back, telling him that he’ll go first. Annoyed, Romeo says that he wants to go in the boat with Catgirl first and soon, he and Night Ninja started arguing again. Rolling her eyes and letting out a soft sigh, Catgirl puts her hand behind her back and snaps her fingers, then points her finger out as blue light surrounded both Romeo and Night Ninja, and the strange magic pushes them into the boat with an unnoticeable force. After Romeo and Night Ninja were on the boat, they got up onto their feet as Night Ninja asked what happened. With a nervous laugh and a half smile, Catgirl told him and Romeo that it was probably just the wind that pushed them into the boat. Now that the three of them were in, Romeo and Night Ninja can start rowing. Right when the nighttime villain boys started rowing, Catgirl decides to spark things up with a conversation as she begins to ask a question and swirling her parasol. When asked about themselves, Romeo goes first as he starts explaining everything about his life and his work, leaving Catgirl very impressed, then it was Night Ninja’s turn, as he starts explaining about his life and even his struggles, which Catgirl sympathized since, as her male identity, Catboy, he remembered the time Night Ninja’s father, Chaos Khan, forced his son to start training and acting more like a Chaos warrior than a ninja, until the PJ Masks encouraged him to be true to and stand up for himself which convinced Chaos Khan to let him follow his own passion that helped him steal the Sword Of Chaos, thank goodness for them. Moving closer to Night Ninja, Catgirl told him that it was very brave of him to stand up to his father and become an official ninja spy of his family. She brings her hand up to Night Ninja’s chin and asks him if he can tell her more as she starts tickling his chin, making Night Ninja giggle. Seeing this, Romeo got jealous and decides to get rid of Night Ninja by rocking the boat. When she felt the boat rocking, Catgirl looked over Night Ninja’s shoulder just to see that Romeo’s trying to knock him off, so with her hand behind her back again, Catgirl used her Maruvian magic again to stop Romeo and steady the boat before it reaches land. Later, after the boat ride, Romeo, Night Ninja, and Catgirl were having a picnic, not knowing that Owlette was still watching them behind the bushes as she saw Romeo inserting a strawberry into Catgirl’s mouth, who chewed it and swallowed it, making Owlette wish the Catboy would do that to her after this mission is over. As the villains and Catgirl were eating, Catgirl asks them about this plan of theirs. Without realizing it, Romeo and Night Ninja explained their plan about uploading videos about Connor and Amaya into the Internet just to embarrass them and keep them away from ruining their plans. Catgirl says that’s rude and suggests to the boys that maybe they should postpone their plan and do something a bit nicer. Laughing in unison, Romeo and Night Ninja reminded Catgirl that they’re villains and that they don’t do nice things. Catgirl decides to convince as she uses her super cat charm on Romeo first and sugary-sweet talks to him while batting her eyelashes and saying that she’ll date him more if he behaves himself and postpone the plan, making him blush and Night Ninja was getting jealous again, just as Catgirl wrapped her tail around him and he was lovestruck when he inhaled the perfume. Owlette, who was still in hiding, snickered as she saw the chance to grab the DisneyPad in Romeo’s backpack that holds the videos. Night Ninja almost got a glimpse of Owlette and the DisneyPad, but Catgirl distracts him by tickling his chin and giving Owlette some more time to delete all the videos. At last, the last video was deleted and Owlette quickly puts it back in Romeo's backpack before flying back into the trees and signaling Catgirl to end the date and get out of here. But Catgirl just kept tickling Romeo and Night Ninja under their chins that both of them started pulling out bouquets of flowers for her and asking her to be their valentines in unison. That made both of the nighttime villain boys mad at each other as Romeo protests to Night Ninja that Catgirl is his valentine but Night Ninja argued that Catgirl belongs to him. All this arguing over Catgirl was getting her really annoyed now, that it was getting both her Gentlehaven and Maruvian magic out of control as she then struggles to calm down and control her powers before something bad happens. Romeo and Night Ninja stopped arguing just to notice that Catgirl was glowing blue and they ask her if she was okay as Romeo touches her shoulder just to get a shock on his fingertips and he backs away. But suddenly, the sound of Owlette shouting to Catgirl to stop came out from the bushes as Catgirl's magic finally subsides and everything was back to normal. But just as the light was gone, Romeo and Night ninja turned to see Owlette and realize that this date with Catgirl was all a trick! But just before they could do something, Catgirl uses her super cat speed to stop them and tell them that it's been fun on their date, but now's the time for her to go just as she kisses both of them on the cheek and it paralyzes them both as Catgirl and Owlette make their escape. Later, after the girls made their escape, they were back in HQ and Fish Boy admits that Catboy (Catgirl’s) plan worked, for once. Catgirl thanks him and gives him a cute wink that annoyed him as Fish Boy asks her if she can change herself back to Catboy now before either he or Gekko get lovestruck by her super cat charm. Giggling, Catgirl tries to get Fish Boy to admit that he likes her being a girl instead of being Catboy as she brings her tail underneath his chin, but Fish Boy bats it away and retorts to her to just change herself back already as she smirks playfully at him and points the Swapper Zapper ray gun to change her female gender back to her original male gender. But before she could do that, Owlette decides to have some fun with Catgirl before she could change back to Catboy again as she takes the Swapper Zapper ray gun from her after she prompt her to give it to her, zaps herself with the blue ray, and transforms into Owlbert, then she starts flirting with Catgirl, who giggled and was enjoying being flirted for the first time. With rolling eyes and his hand on his face, Fish Boy groans “Oh no, here we go again.” while Gekko watched awkwardly, ending the episode. Villain Motives * Romeo and Night Ninja: To post embarrassing love videos of Connor/Catboy and Amaya/Owlette into the Internet Song(s) * So Purrfect Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 27 Category:Episodes Category:Genderswap episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Flirting Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Rivalry Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes with songs Category:Season 27 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Romeo images Category:Night Ninja images Category:Villain images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 27 episodes Category:Genderswap images Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Kira Kira Precure A La Mode OST music Category:Flirting images Category:Group images